swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Talon Karrde
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe Talon Karrde is a notorious information broker and the creator of the famous Smugglers' Alliance. His ship, a heavily modified Corellian Action VI Transport called the Wild Karrde, serves as his base of operations. Although Karrde started out in smuggling, gathering intelligence and information was both his passion and his specialty. Eventually, Karrde's organization grew to such a degree hat it was believed to harbor more secrets than both the Republic or the Empire had any reason to suspect. Karrde strove to remain a neutral party, regardless of whom he worked for, although he was known to have aided such famous individuals as Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Talon Karrde is an educated and sophisticated individual with great business acumen and a strong sense of loyalty to those who work under him. Despite his illicit businesses and his penchant for dealing with disreputable people, Talon Karrde had a deep underlying sense of honor that always pushed him to eventually do the right thing. Talon Karrde Encounters Talon Karrde is most active during the time of The New Republic, although heroes could encounter a younger version of him around the time of the Battle of Yavin. One of Karrde's traits was surrounding himself with capable and loyal allies who would protect him from harm, including fellow Smuggler Zakarisz Ghent and Mara Jade (He later became the "Father of the Bride" at her wedding to Luke Skywalker). During the early years of The New Republic, Karrde could also be encountered with his two pet Vornskrs named Sturm and Drang- he learned that by docking their tails, the Force-sensing beasts could be domesticated, making loyal and affectionate companions and fierce protectors. Given his line of work, the most dangerous aspect of encountering Talon Karrde is the numerous foes that were out to get him. The vicious Admiral Thrawn, intelligence agencies, bounty hunters, rival smugglers, and crime lords all had it out for Karrde, who proved smart (And lucky) enough to evade them all and thrive. Of course. anyone hunting Talon Karrde is unlikely to catch him off guard, since his massive network of informants and spies alerts him to any potential danger long before it can manifest itself. Talon Karrde Statistics (CL 12) Medium Human Scoundrel 7/Crime Lord 5 Force Points: 5 Initiative: '+13; '''Senses: 'Perception: +17 'Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, Huttese, Shyriiwook Defenses Reflex Defense: 26 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 23, Will Defense: 27 Hit Points: 80; Damage Threshold: 23 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +9 (1d4+7) '''Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +11 (3d8+6) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +9 (4d8+6) with Rapid Shot Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, [[Sneak Attack|'Sneak Attack']] (+1d6) Special Actions: Attract Minion, Command Cover (+2), [[Demand Surrender|'Demand Surrender']], [[Disruptive|'Disruptive']], [[Hyperdriven|'Hyperdriven']], [[Impel Ally II|'Impel Ally II']], [[Presence|'Presence']] Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 12, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 13, Charisma 17 'Talents: Attract Minion, Demand Surrender, Disruptive, Hyperdriven, Illicit Dealings, Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II, Presence, Sneak Attack (+1d6) Feats: 'Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Pilot), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Deception +19, Gather Information +19, Initiative +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +14, Mechanics +14, Perception +17, Persuasion +19 (May Reroll to Haggle for Restricted Items, may keep better result), Pilot +18 '''Possessions: Heavy Blaster Pistol, Tool Kit, Wild Karrde (Modified Corellian Action VI Transport), Fine Clothing Category:Humans